This invention relates to manual, hydraulically operated tools designed for multiple purposes but primarily for cutting multi-strand cables, bars, and the like.
In the construction industry it is often necessary to provide convenient means for cutting materials such as cables, reinforcing bars, and the like. This has heretofore been done either by extremely long handled cutters which require two men to operate or by the use of relatively complex, expensive, hydraulically operated tools.
Manual, hydraulically operated tools of the prior art type are difficult to manufacture economically and are difficult to keep in proper maintenance because of their relative complexity. It is thus highly desirable to provide a simply manufactured and maintained manual, hydraulically operated tool. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide a hydraulic operating mechanism which can be easily adapted for a multitude of uses by the manufacturer without major substantive changes in the hydraulic system.